112
by exgulliver
Summary: Bisakah aku jadi call center 112 pribadimu? Tidak dalam drama yang kau perankan tapi dalam kehidupanmu yang nyata bersamaku. Kyusung area! Updated! DLDR silahkan tinggalkan review
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : 112  
Genre : Romance, BL  
Cast :  
\- Yesung  
\- Kyuhyun  
Rate : T

.

.

This story is mine v.v hanya meminjam nama oppars ~

.

.

=== Happy Reading ===

.

.

Bagaimana kalau aku ingin egois terhadap dirimu?  
Apa aku boleh menganggapmu milikku saja?

Aku ingin kehangatanmu dalam pelukanku..  
Aku ingin sosokmu dari setiap bayangan yang ada dimataku..  
Aku ingin aromamu dari setiap udara yang kuhirup..  
Aku ingin suaramu dari semua nada yang ada..  
Aku ingin semua perasaan tak percaya dari setiap ciuman manismu..  
Aku ingin waktuku berlalu dan habis hanya denganmu..

Begitulah aku mencintaimu..

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana?"  
Sesaat ia gerakan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk meredakan rasa lelahnya.  
"Aku masih di lokasi syuting, ada apa?" Ia menekan tombol kirim untuk membalas pesan yang baru saja masuk.  
"Kapan kau pulang? Mengapa harus mengambil gambar sampai selarut ini? Sekarang waktunya untuk istirahat, bukannya bermain adegan action."  
Namja itu tersenyum tipis membaca pesan dilayar ponselnya. "Kyunie.." ia bergumam pelan sebelum menekan tombol panggil untuk kontak Kyuhyun.  
"Halo." jawab Kyuhyun dari seberang.  
"Kenapa nada suaramu begitu dingin? Apa kau marah?" tanya Yesung.  
"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."  
"Kau pembohong. Maaf aku belum bisa pergi sekarang Kyunie, masih ada adeganku yang harus take malam ini." Namja berwajah '20 tahunan' itu mencoba menjelaskan. Bagaimanapun ia tak berniat tetap tinggal hingga larut malam, tapi ia juga tak bisa pergi dari tanggungjawabnya.  
"Kau membuatku khawatir baby.." Kyuhyun melemahkan suaranya. Iapun mengerti apa yang dilakukan Yesung semua karena pekerjaan, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa tenang melihat kekasihnya bekerja tanpa jeda.  
"Aku sudah minum vitamin yang kau berikan tempo hari Kyunie. Aku juga selalu memakai mantel hangat yang kau berikan natal kemarin. Aku menjaga diriku dengan baik Kyunie.. seperti keinginanmu."  
"Berikan aku lokasimu sekarang."  
Yesung melihat sekelilingnya lalu mengatakan lokasi syutingnya malam ini sebelum panggilan teleponnya dengan Kyuhyun terputus.

.

.

.

.

Kau bilang padaku semuanya baik-baik saja..  
Kau selalu tersenyum padaku seolah itu ekspresi paling sempurna..  
Kau tak pernah berhenti memberikan alasan agar aku percaya setiap kata-katamu..  
Kau seolah tak membiarkan diriku tahu sedikit saja tentang kelemahanmu..

Begitulah aku membencimu..

.

.

.

.

"Cut! Yesung-sshi tolong perjelas pengucapanmu. Jangan membuatnya terlalu cepat, perlambat sedikit." arahan dari sang sutradara lagi-lagi menghentikan adegan Yesung. Sang aktor langsung mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala.  
Dalam hatinya terdapat sebuah teriakan untuk berhenti. Ia memang sudah lelah karena hari ini jam tidurnya tak lebih dari 3 jam.  
Adegan berlanjut hingga dua jam kemudian sutradara mengatakan syuting hari ini sudah cukup dan semua boleh bersiap untuk pulang.  
Yesung melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 3 pagi. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat segar itu juga bisa nampak semburat kelelahan yang begitu jelas.  
"Apa Kyuhyun jadi datang?" Hatinya mempertanyakan sang kekasih yang dua jam lalu meminta lokasi syutingnya. Yesung meninggalkan ponselnya dalam tas di mobil supaya tidak mengganggu saat syuting, jadi ia tak tahu apa Kyuhyun mengirim pesan untuknya.  
Tiba di area parkir Yesung tidak menemukan mobil van yang sejak tadi menemaninya syuting. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut dan panik. Ia mungkin akan berteriak frustrasi jika harus mencari kemana perginya mobil itu serta sang manager.  
Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melintas didepan Yesung dan berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.  
Yesung masih menutup matanya merasakan lelah serta memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang bisa membuat sang manager pergi tanpa dirinya. Namja itu tak menyadari bagaimana ekspresi seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arahnya.  
"Mungkin hanya kesunyian yang bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat ekspresimu barusan." sebuah suara mendadak membuat Yesung terkejut.  
"Kyuhyun.."  
"Apa? Apa yang aku katakan salah?" Kyuhyun memakaikan mantel hangat Yesung yang ia ambil dari managernim satu jam yang lalu.  
Yesung terdiam. Ia hanya membiarkan tatapan matanya menyelami manik obsidian Kyuhyun yang kini melihatnya serius. "Mianhae.."  
"Ayo pulang, aku ingin kau tidur." Kyuhyun menghiraukan permintaan maaf Yesung. Tangan besarnya langsung meraih tangan mungil Yesung dan mengantarnya masuk ke mobil.  
Setelah berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun langsung memasangkan sabuk pengaman Yesung dan menurunkan sandaran kursinya agar Yesung dapat sedikit berbaring.  
"Kyuhyun.." Yesung memanggil nama Kyuhyun lirih. Ia tahu kekasihnya sedang marah padanya. Ketidaknyamanan yang ia rasakan bukan tanpa alasan meskipun Kyuhyun bersikap manis padanya.  
"Tidurlah.. Aku akan menyetir dengan pelan supaya kau bisa tidur dengan tenang. Pakai ini." Kyuhyun mengambil penutup telinga berwarna hitam dari kursi belakang lalu memakaikannya pada Yesung. Benda itu tak pernah pergi dari mobil Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bagaimana sensitifnya telinga Yesung saat tidur.  
Yesung menyerah. Ia tahu amarah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini lebih berbahaya daripada saat mereka berteriak adu argumen. Pada akhirnya Yesung memilih untuk tidur selama perjalanan pulang. Dan selama perjalanan itu pula Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur kondisi hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Saat kau merasa marah padaku, kau bisa memakiku dan bahkan menamparku sekeras mungkin..  
Saat hatimu merasa sedih, kau boleh berlari padaku dengan air mata yang mengalir hebat..  
Saat sesuatu membuatmu bahagia, kau dapat mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bersyukur dan merasakan jutaan kembang api meledak dengan indah..  
Saat kesunyian membuatmu takut akan kesepian, kau bisa memanggilku untuk menemanimu kapan saja..  
Saat hawa dingin membuat tubuhmu menggigil sendirian, kau harus datang padaku dan biarkan aku memelukmu dengan semua kehangatan yang kupunya..

Begitulah aku memaafkanmu..

.

.

.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun sudah sampai di basement apartemen mereka. Namja itu tak bergegas turun. Seseorang disampingnya masih terlelap seperti malaikat kecil.  
Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai surai halus Yesung. Menyingkirkan anak rambut yang jatuh diwajah Yesung dan menghalangi Kyuhyun menikmatinya.  
"Kapan kau akan berlari padaku seperti aku adalah call center 112 pribadimu?" Kyuhyun menyuarakan isi hatinya. Apa yang selama ini ia inginkan dari Yesung.. perasaan sebagai bantuan nomor satu untuk Yesung, kekasihnya sendiri.

.  
Chuu~

Kyuhyun mendarat sebuah kecupan dibibir plum Yesung. Wajahnya masih tak menjauh dan tetap memandangi Yesung dari jarak kurang dari 10cm.  
"Panggil aku.. panggil aku saat kau membutuhkan bantuan. Jangan menyembunyikan semuanya dariku baby.."  
Hatinya sakit setiap Yesung bersikap baik didepannya. Meski ia tahu semua itu pura-pura, Yesung tak pernah mau mengaku dihadapan Kyuhyun.

'Aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Aku tak ingin kau terbebani. Aku tak ingin kau melihatku lemah. Aku tak ingin kita bertengkar dan berpisah.'

Kyuhyun mengingat ucapan Yesung atas pertanyaannya beberapa waktu lalu. Walaupun jawaban itu sangat romantis, faktanya Kyuhyun tidak merasa senang mendengarnya.  
"Kyunie.."  
Suara khas Yesung menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Matanya langsung beradu dengan onyx sabit didepannya.  
"Maafkan aku.." ujar Yesung pelan.  
"Kau minta maaf untuk apa?" balas Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergeming.  
Yesung mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh karena ia ingin duduk.  
"Hentikan." Kyuhyun menahan tenaga Yesung dan langsung merubah posisinya dengan menindih tubuh ramping sang kekasih.  
"Kyuhyun.." Yesung terdiam tanpa perlawanan.  
"Katakan saja kau meminta maaf untuk apa?"  
"Karena aku tak pernah memanggil call center 112 pribadiku."  
Obsidian itu sedikit terkejut mendengar Yesung menyadari alasan semua perubahan sikapnya.  
"Maafkan aku.. aku bukan bermaksud mengabaikan keberadaanmu Kyunie. Hanya saja.." jawaban Yesung menggantung dibelakang.

.

===TBC===

.

mian author baru comeback~ saya kelihatan semua cerita ff krn laptop rusak T.T baru skrg juga ini bisa masuk ffn stlah lupa pw  
apa kabar kyusung-stan ^^ see you next chapter

paii paii


	2. Chapter 2

"Maafkan aku.. aku bukan bermaksud mengabaikan keberadaanmu Kyunie. Hanya saja.." jawaban Yesung menggantung dibelakang.

.

=== Happy Reading ===

.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.  
"Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya padamu. Aku baik-baik saja sejauh ini. Kau lihat aku kan?"  
"Lihat apa? Matamu yang kelelahan dan tubuhmu yang semakin kurus?"  
Yesung membisu. Kyuhyun kembali ke posisinya semula.  
"Kurasa kau memang tidak menganggapku hyung."  
Dingin..  
Itulah yang Yesung rasakan mendengar panggilan hyung dari sang kekasih. Yesung langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan merebut kunci mobil Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikannya disaku.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Apa? Aku sedang menahanmu."  
"Kembalikan sekarang."  
"Tidak akan. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi begitu kita masuk dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kau akan mengabaikanku."  
"Tidak."  
"Pembohong. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun."  
"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau dengan pembohong sepertiku?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat hati Yesung begitu sesak dan panas.  
"Kau.." Nafasnya sedikit memburu menahan perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. "Luar biasa." Yesung melempar kunci mobil Kyuhyun pada sang empunya dan langsung keluar dari mobil. Membanting pintunya sekuat mungkin, tak peduli jika udara di basement saat itu begitu dingin dia memilih berjalan pergi meninggalkan mobil Kyuhyun.  
Obsidian itu menatap kepergian Yesung tanpa ada gerakan apapun bahkan untuk menahan kekasihnya menjauh.  
Cho Kyuhyun.. beginikah kau akan melepaskannya?  
"Tidak." Kesadaran Kyuhyun kembali. Dengan cepat namja itu berlari mengejar Yesung.

Grep!

"Lepaskan aku!" Yesung berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. "Aku orang yang mengabaikanmu kenapa kau mengejarku?" tambahnya.  
Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan dari belakangnya. Ia hanya diam mendengar ocehan Yesung. Mungkin benar sikapnya tadi sudah terlalu jauh.  
"Saranghae.." Yesung menutup ocehannya dengan sebuah kata cinta. "Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu. Jika bukan karena aku memikirkanmu, salah paham ini tidak akan terjadi."  
"Baby.."  
"Wae?"  
"Dingin.."  
Sesaat ia berdecak tak percaya, Yesung langsung berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. "Kau gila? Kemana mantelmu huh?!"  
Bentakan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak. "Di mobil.." sahutnya polos.  
"Menyebalkan.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati mendengar makian sang kekasih. Ia tidak keberatan karena Yesung memakinya sambil menggenggam tangannya untuk kembali ke dalam mobil.  
"Apa sekarang kau puas sudah menarikku kembali bersamamu?" Tanpa basa basi si manis langsung bersuara begitu tiba di dalam mobil.  
"Tidak, kau yang menarikku tadi baby."  
"Heol?" Yesung tak percaya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang mengesankan.  
"Aku minta maaf untuk ucapanku tadi. Aku terlalu emosi." Kyuhyun menunduk dalam memperlihatkan penyesalan yang tulus.  
"Sekarang bisakah kau dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu?"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.  
"Kenapa aku tidak bicara tentang kelemahanku padamu.. semua karena dirimu membuatku lebih khawatir. Aku sadar yang aku alami tak seberat dirimu, apa salah jika aku ingin menjadi penguatmu? Aku juga tak berharap selalu kau kuatkan Kyu, sekali saja aku juga ingin jadi call center 112-mu. Aku mengurus kesulitanku sendiri karena aku sanggup. Akan ku buktikan padamu aku bisa." Yesung mengambil nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku tahu, meskipun aku tak memanggilnya.. 112 pribadiku akan tetap datang. Tanpa perlu aku bicara ia akan membuatku merasa lebih baik dengan kehadirannya, karena aku tahu dia tak pernah pergi dia selalu bersamaku. Mungkin caraku menggunakanmu sebagai call center 112 pribadiku salah bagimu. Jadi kau menganggapku tak pernah berlari padamu. Sejujurnya aku sangat mengandalkanmu Kyunie."  
Kyuhyun mendengarkan semua kata-kata Yesung dalam diam. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk merespon penjelasan Yesung.  
"Kyuhyun.." panggilan lirih Yesung akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun bergerak untuk mengecup kening sang pujaan hati. Si manis memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Merasakan bagaimana kecupan itu seperti sebuah obat ajaib dari semua rasa letihnya.  
"Aku hanya ingin kau bicara baby. Katakan jika kau lelah, beritahu aku saat kau merasa tak baik. Aku ingin tau semua tentangmu menjadi tempat keluh kesahmu daripada kau tunjukkan semua pada kesunyian. Saranghae.. Maaf aku sudah berpikir buruk. Aku seharusnya percaya padamu. Seharusnya aku yakin kau akan selalu membutuhkan aku baby." ucap Kyuhyun tegas.  
"Tolong jangan merasa seperti itu lagi, aku selalu membutuhkanmu. Kau selamanya bahu yang ingin kujadikan tempat bersandar.. Satu-satunya 112 milikku. Bahkan hanya dengan bersamamu aku tak akan butuh 112 karena tempat teraman diduniaku sekarang adalah dirimu."

Chuu ~

Sebuah ciuman dari Yesung menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka kali ini. Kyuhyun merespon ciuman Yesung dengan permainan lembut.  
"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Aku ingin memelukmu dan membawamu dalam mimpiku yang paling indah baby.." ajakan Kyuhyun pun membawa kedua namja itu ke kamar apartemen mereka dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.  
"Bisakah besok kau menemaniku?"  
Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya, "Kemana baby?"  
"Syuting Kyunie. Aku ingin kau menemaniku besok, jadwalmu kosong kan setelah jam 5?"  
"Tentu saja sayang. Aku juga akan meluangkan waktuku jika kau memintanya." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Yesung mesra.  
"Kau menyebalkan tapi pandai sekali bicara manis dan bersikap lembut." Komentar Yesung.  
"Hey.. itulah kenapa fangirl mengagumiku sayang~" goda Kyuhyun.  
"Mwo?" Yesung menampilkan smirk andalannya. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu berpangku tangan menatap Kyuhyun. "Lalu apa kau tak tahu bagaimana para fangirl itu mengagumiku sebagai kekasih Wookie?"  
"Yaak! Kau kekasihku baby. Katakan pada mereka kamu punyaku." Kyuhyun terlihat tak suka mendengar perkataan Yesung.  
"Shireo!"  
"Wae? Baby wae?"  
"Puahahaha! Kyunie ekspresimu benar-benar hahaha!" Tawa Yesung pecah di dalam lift. Ia sangat bahagia melihat wajah merajuk Kyuhyun.  
Malam itupun Kyuhyun memberikan hukuman langsung atas candaan Yesung yang membuatnya cemburu. Setidaknya kamar mereka cukup rapat meredam suara Yesung akibat hukuman dari Kyuhyun.

.  
Aku membutuhkanmu selamanya..  
Aku mencintaimu terus dan terus..  
Aku merindukanmu tanpa henti..  
Aku mengandalkanmu setiap saat..  
Begitulah cara kita hidup bersama..

.

=== END ===

.

Kkeut ^^ terimakasih masih merespon ff kyusung disini #bow sampai jumpa lagi ~

Paii paii


End file.
